


Soon To Be Espoused

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: The trilogy of Jeorge and Kris [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, One kiss becomes many lmao, They got together in the last one but this time they say those 3 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: The war was long behind Jeorge and Kris, and once he began his formal courtship of her, she doubted any woman could feel so blessed as she did. His honeyed words were no stranger to her, but her doubts of his sincerity were long past, and his compliments were the sweetest ambrosia to her ears.





	Soon To Be Espoused

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I just really love Jeorge and Kris. So much. The title is an antiquated word for "to be married/engaged".
> 
> This is probably like a month or so after the first one.

The war was long behind Jeorge and Kris, and once he began his formal courtship of her, she doubted any woman could feel so blessed as she did. His honeyed words were no stranger to her, but her doubts of his sincerity were long past, and his compliments were the sweetest ambrosia to her ears.

“You were previously unsure of how much I meant of what I said before, yes?” he asked one day as he idly twirled a flower, an anemone if she recalled her botanical readings correctly. They sat on the rim of a fountain in one of the castle’s most secluded gardens, “You must know now how dearly I mean them.”

A flush fell upon her cheeks as she spoke, “I’m sorry if my doubts pained you, but believe me when I say they are no more. I trust that your treatment of politics does not always boil over into your personal affairs.”

His smile softened, and he pushed the stem of the bud behind her ear, tucking in into her hair to keep it secure. Once he had completed that task, he let his hand fall until it framed her cheek and held her face as it warmed even further, “That pleases me beyond measure. For you truly are a wondrous creature, and a woman I plan to treasure as long as I know you.”

“Sir Jeorge...”

“Lady Kris.”

It was against most, if not all, rules of decorum to show physical affection before a wedding promise was assured, but the pull of their lips was too strong to resist until their faces met in a gentle kiss. It was nothing more than simple, warm pressure, but it was not the act that brought her such great joy, but who she was committing it _with_.

They pulled apart with equal flushes on their face, though the usual culprit of embarrassment was not the cause but rather their cheeks warmed with pure happiness. It almost felt like sin on her part to have postpone this for so long, and she felt every moment before they had confessed acutely and painfully. What a fool she was to not see the signs earlier!

Mentally lamenting her past transgressions, she laid her head on his chest, letting herself move with his breathing. For his part, he ran his hand through her hair, pulling out knots as he went before repeating the motion.

“In my various letters I spoke much of passion, but a true declaration of my feelings was never among them, if I recall correctly,” Jeorge said once he finally felt the will to break their moment of silent peace. Kris looked up at him curiously, face still pressed against his upper abdomen.

He smiled down at her, stilling the hand in her hair when it just delicately held the back of her head, “Allow me to say them now. We are not yet married nor formally engaged, but until I utter these words myself they shall plague me to my end of days. Lady Kris, advisor to the good King Marth and his Queen Caeda, I love you.”

The pounding of her heart against her ribs nearly drowned out his confession, but it somehow still communicated clearly to her, and there was not an ounce left of her face that was not effusing an intense heat. That sentiment had floated in the space between them for some time, longer than they had likely ever realized, but now that it had been vocalized Kris realized how strongly they truly felt for one another.

“And I...” she swallowed thickly, the words sticking defiantly to the back of her throat, “And I you. Ardently.”

Jeorge usually held a shine of intelligence in his eyes, but it momentarily dulled with happiness, and his smile softened to match it. The look nearly cowed her, making her legs tremble, and she blessed Naga for having them be seated or else they would have given out from under her. He used the hand on the back of her head to gently guide her mouth back to his, but stopped a breath away.

“May I?” he asked, so quietly it may have been silent. It was all she could do to murmur “Yes...” in response before their lips met once again, moving unhurriedly against each other. The heat of their bodies felt like it was boiling. The act they were committing could have been actively burning them but the pair would not care. Only a force more powerful than Medeus could separate them.

The sound of the Queen gasping in shock was mightier than Kris would have assumed.

“I was not imagining things!” she said in triumph, “Marth said it was just me being fanciful. But I knew you were courting Jeorge!”

“Your Majesty, please...”

“Kris, we have spoken of matters of the heart frankly before, and I hope we shall continue to do so,” Caeda said with a smile, an expression which looked notably playful, “Regardless, there is no other reasonable explanation for the passion in which found you two. Or perhaps the only one without scandal attached.”

Jeorge’s smile returned to it’s usually status as a partial smirk as he looked up on the Queen, “Your Majesty has quite the tongue. I find no sense in denying it, unless you wish to keep it out of the public eye?” His gaze turned to Kris, and his face twisted slightly with concern.

What was there to hide? In her estimation they had been behaving in a shamefully obvious manner before, and their lack of formal announcement had been an oversight rather than a conscious choice

“I see no need to keep this private. We are both of respectable station, and hiding would only serve to make the whole affair seem more illicit.”

Caeda clapped her hands together, “Joyful day! Would you prefer me to inform my husband, or would you like to tell him yourself? I was searching you out because he wished to talk with you, Kris. He would not mind if Sir Jeorge tagged along.”

Kris pondered her a moment before nodded, “I shall tell him. The King is my friend and it is best he hears the words from the mouths of the people involved.”

Smiling broadly, Caeda congratulated them before departing to give the couple a moment to compose themselves for their audience with the King. Once they were truly alone again, Kris sighed deeply, resting her forehead against Jeorge’s chest once more.

“It was not my intention to keep this from the King, but I was expecting it to be under far less duress. I apologize for putting you on the spot like this. You are under no obligation to come with me.”

He dropped his hands so he could hold hers, which had fallen into her lap. He brought them up to his lips to kiss her knuckles, their old custom having become a romantic gesture, “I would do far more for you than address royalty. This is no hardship on my part, I assure you.”

At those words she felt her heart soar. Jeorge was a master wordsmith, so unlike herself, and the simplest phrases from him could make her head spin. She stood, hands not leaving his grip. He followed her, and they did not once separate as they walked towards Marth’s throne room.

(Though several stops were made to indulge in a kiss along the way.)•

**Author's Note:**

> The final fic in this trilogy will have them finally getting engaged. There may be more in this 'verse, but this is the second of three main ones.


End file.
